pretty boy
by BTRrockz10
Summary: what happens when Kendall comes back after being gone for so long? will he remember James and Allie? read to find out! lolz! (baby voice)


Dear diary,

Yesterday was...a weird day to say the least. I met this really cute guy, his name is family just moved here from Kansas. He's new to the school and so far, I'm his only friend. And if I'm being completely honest here...I would like to be more then just his friend. And I know what you're thinking "why is the James Diamond talking about the new kid like this?" Well it's because this new kid used to be my best friend, from when we were little. But then he moved away when he was three. He promised he'd be back...he kept his promise...only he doesn't remember me. So we're starting over only this time I hope we can be more then just friends. Lets see how today goes, talk to you later Diary. I've gotta go to school now.

Love, James D.

Once I signed my name at the bottom of the page I closed ,y 'notebook' and put it back in my underwear drawer. As soon as it was away I grabbed the keys to my Camaro and headed to the front door.

"James! Can you please give me a ride to school? Please Jamie? I'd love you forever!" Alex (my twin sister) asked from the top of the stairs. (I'm older than her by twenty-five minutes.)

"Fine come on! I don't have all day! Unless you want to be late for school Allie-cat!" I said with a smile because I know how much she hates when I call her that.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it so please stop. Please?" she looked at me with the cutest puppy dog face, that only she could master.

"You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. Now come on before we're late." She nodded and grabbed her backpack and walked out the door before me so that could lock up the house. Now Alex and I may be twins but we are the complete opposite of each other. When we were fifteen Allie died her hair a sky blue color so people would stop calling her 'Jamie' because she looks like the girl version of me. but know people know her as Alex or Allie. "Allie, today I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Kendall. He's off limits, so don't try anything. He's mine" I said pulling up to the school. Alex was the only person in our family that knew I was gay and not care. When I told her she said "I don't care as long as your happy Jamie" that's when I knew I could trust her with anything and everything. She laughed.

"Okay. He must be something special if I'm meeting him."

"Oh, he is. You remember Kendall Knight? From when we were little. The one that moved away?" I asked as we walked into the building.

"Yeah..." she looked at me. "Why?" she asked

"Well, he's back...but for some reason he doesn't remember me. so I thought he might remember you which will lead to him remembering me."

"Kendall's back?! Ohmigosh! I used to have the biggest crush on him! but since he's yours I'll back off, unless I find out that he likes me, and it's okay with you of course." She said with a shy smile.

"If. And only if he likes you and not me, then and only then will you be able to go out with him." as soon as I finished talking she pulled me into a bear hug. I smiled at this and hugged her back.

"Okay! I gotta go to class, but I'll see you in gym!" she said with a smile as she started walking away.

(Alex's POV)

Okay so today I found out that Kendall is back, and I can't wait till I see him again. I got to my locker and got the things I need up until lunch period. I then headed to my chorus class I had first period of the day. I take my usual seat once in the class room. I was pulled into a daydream until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to look into a pair of breath taking emerald green eyes.

"Do I know you? 'Cause you look so familiar" the boy said.

"I don't know my name is Alex, but a lot of people call me Allie." I said with a shy smile.

He laughs "Yeah I know you...well I remember you from when I was little. I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." He said smiling back at me.

My eyes went wide "Kendall!" I yelled pulling him into hug. He hesitated but hugged me back. I then pulled back to break our hug. "So, how've you been Ken?" I asked, he blushed at the nickname. "or would you rather I called you Kenny?" I asked and his blush only deepened.

"I actually like "Kenny" better it makes me feel five again" he said with a smile that showed off his dimples perfectly.

I smiled back. "You still didn't answer my question, Kenny." He blushed

"I'm sorry what was the question again?" He asked, his blush only deepened.

I laughed. "How have you silly. Oh! How is your sister? Katie, right?" he smiled at my question. God he got so much cuter.

"Yeah, and she's fine...he's ten now. My mom still talks about you to this day. Ever since she saw you on TV like a couple years ago when you had a solo in one of the concerts."

"Oh yeah, that was like...three years ago? Anyway I should stop by and say hi to mom and Katie sometime."

"You should." He said with nothing but excitement, then blushed in realization."I mean, mom would like that and so would Katie, how does after school sound? I mean if your not busy that is I don't want to make it seem like you have to or anything." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I just couldn't contain my laughter any longer. He's cute when he rambles. He just pouted. "Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause you're just too adorable, and after school is fine. I actually can't wait."

"Sweet! What's your last class of the day?"

"Ummm...today's a Y day...so my last class should accelerated math. 'Cause yesterday I had my extra chorus class." I blushed at the fact that I had to think about it.

"Kay, we'll meet at the front door?" I blushed, then the bell rang. Kendall took a seat next to me. The teacher walked into the room.

"Okay class, today we are holding auditions for the solos in this year's concert. You can sing whatever song you would like as long as it's school appropriate." Mr. Graceffa announced, my hand was the first to go up. "Yes. Ms. Diamond." He called me on with a smile.

"I would like to audition for a solo." I said, his smile widened and he nodded for me to go there, I walked over to him.

"What song would you like to sing, Ms. Diamond?" I smiled back at him, and went on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Get well by Icon for hire" I whispered and leaned back.

He nodded and walked over to his computer to play the instrumental.

"We throw tantrums like parties

We're not happy 'til everyone knows we're sick

And that's just how we like it We've hurt bad enough,right,

we've earned it Don't tell the others but its all getting old

I mean how many more times must our stories be told?

And being lonely's only fun in a group It sort of loses its charm

when it's true I meant it when I said

I wanna get well, I wanna get well

Are the rest of you so content

Stay where you are but it hurts like hell

And I'm sure it's fun at first

Test your pulse and check your vitals

If it's only a game you lost me

I quit it with the suicidal recital

So now you know all my secrets I want out,

I know I don't need this Can you

find me friend that don't risk me on what I've

been through

The more battle scars the more attention it gets you

Don't tell the others but its all getting old

I mean how many more times must our stories be told?

And being lonely only fun in a group

It sort of loses its charm when it's true

I meant it when I said I wanna get well,

I wanna get well Are the rest of you so content

Stay where you are but it hurts like hell

And I'm sure it's fun at first

Test your pulse and check your vitals

If it's only a game you lost me

I quit it with the suicidal recital

Yeah we should've known it would end this way

What did you expect,pretend it all away

And all we've got left is a sorry pile of hearts I'm getting out,

gonna write myself a new start

Come on, dry your eyes meet me on the other side

Run as fast as you can and we'll make it out alive We know better now,

we don't have to live like this

Go tell them all we don't have to live like this

I meant it when I said

I wanna get well I meant it when I said I wanna get well,I wanna get well

Are the rest of you so content Stay where you are but it hurts like hell

And I'm sure it's fun at first

Test your pulse and check your vitals

If it's only a game you lost me I quit it with the suicidal recital

If it's only a game you lost me I quit it with the suicidal recital." I sang, everyone in the room was clapping. I smiled "thanks" I said and made my way back to my seat. Kendall sat there completely in shock. I smiled at that. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked, he blushed and shook his head. "Then what are you staring at me for, Kenny?" he only blushed harder. "Nothing...it's just. Wow. Mom said you were good, but you're so much better than I expected" he said. That made me blush and he just laughed. I pouted.

"And you're so adorable! I could just kiss you your so cute." Both of our eyes widened and I couldn't help the fact that my blush deepened.

"So? What's stopping you?" I asked the blushing Kendall.

"Not here...maybe later, like the boy's bathroom during lunch maybe?" he asked blushing harder.

"Sounds like a plan...wait...do you like me? As in you want to be more than friends? You have to be sure and I have to make sure before this goes any further." I stated blushing harder if at all possible. He blushed once again.

"Yeah, I do...I think I always did. Just didn't know it until I saw you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Awe! You're so adorable when you're nervous." The bell rang after those words left my mouth. I stay behind to talk to Mr. Graceffa. He handed me a pass with Kendall's name along with mine on it. I give him a confused look, he points toward the door. I turn to see Kendall holding the door for me.

Mr. Graceffa then whispers. "He's a keeper." In my ear. I look back to him and nod.

Then I walked over to Kendall, take his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. I smile up at him, he smiles back to me, and we walk to our next class. Which is math. (I have two math classes.) He sits down in the open seat next to me. I gotta tell James he likes me before we make-out in the bathroom during lunch. So I raise my hand and ask to use the bathroom. Once in the hallway I pulled out my phone and texted James saying.

"Hey I talked to Kendall, he remembers me. And it turns out he likes me back...Sorry Jamie, but you'll find someone who loves you like crazy one of these days. –Allie"

It didn't take long for James to answer back.

"That's awesome Allie I'm happy for you, don't be sorry. And I hope sooner rather then later. Lolz! – Jamie"

I smiled at that. James was not the patient one. That was me. I had to wait two years to get my tongue pierced. Yes. I have my tongue pierced. I got it done before school started up for the year, for my birthday July 16th. Well, mine and Jamie's birthday. James got his cartilage pierced when I went go get my tongue. I just got the one. Anyway I got back to the class work on the board. I was the first one done with all the work. (There was a sub) So, he was really surprised I was done that fast then recommended the accelerated classes, I told him I was already in those classes. He was in shock for a while. Kendall looked shocked too 'cause he was only on the second problem. I only smiled at him, and started to play 'flow' on my phone. The teacher didn't say anything about me having my phone out 'cause I was a straight A student in this class, and all of my other classes too. After that class I went to English, French, gym, chem., tech, lunch, accelerated math, and now I'm heading towards the front doors, when someone grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from the crowd. I looked up to see it's only Kendall, I let out a sigh.

"Oh. It's just you, Kenny." I said more to myself.

"Well, duh. Who else would it be?" he asked smiling back at me.

"My brother, one of my friends." I said and smiled back at him.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, James Diamond. My twin brother."

"Oh! He's your brother. I thought you two looked alike."

"Yeah, we are twins. Only I'm a girl and he's a guy."

"Okay, so you ready to see mom again?"

"Yeah." Get walked out to his car. And being the gentleman he is Kendall opened the car door for me. I blushed and got in. once he was in he started the ignition and soon we're at his house.

"Mom, I'm home. And I have something for you!" Kendall yelled as soon as we walked through the front door.

"Oh! Kendall you didn't have to get me anything." Mama Knight said, her voice getting louder.

She was coming closer. And soon I saw her. With her red hair, not much taller then me, but she always had a smile on her face. When she looked into my Blue eye, her brown eyes widened. "Allie!" she screamed running over to me. Wrapping her arm around me tightly. When she pulled away she planted kisses all over my face.

"Mo-om!" I whined. Smiling. She pulled back smiling.

"How have you been? You've gotten so big! How's James? And your mother. How's she?" she asked rapid fire questions.

I honestly think she forgot to breath. "Mom!, mom, breath. I'm great. Seeing you always makes me happy, James is also good he got his rivers license." A single tear ran down my cheek. "Mom passed away on our seventh birthday. Now it's just me and James, Dad's never around all he does is pay the bills. We never see him anymore." Mama Knight and Kendall just stood there starting at me. Kendall was the first one to move. He pulled me into a hug and kept muttering comforting words into my ear. After like five minutes of standing there wrapped in each others arms Kendall went to pull away but my grip on him only tightened.

"Allie, we should move away from the front door. Come on, I'll take you up to my room so we can lie down. " He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, he then led me up to his room. Once we were safely in the room I went straight for the bed, but he pulled me back and kissed me. When he pulled back, he looked into my eyes. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes and saw worry. "Please Kendall stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I mean I made it this far right?" I stated with a smile.

"See, now you can't tell me not to care, and that's because, I love you too much not too. And you're way too cute to cry. Allie." He said with a small smile as he pulled me into another kiss.

When he pulled back I asked "Can I lie down now?" he laughed.

"Yeah, you can lie down now. I'm gonna go see what moms up to I'll be right back I promise." He gave me one last kiss before he left the room.

Leaving me alone in his room. I jumped on the bed and rolled over, the bed smelt like him, I hugged the blanket, closed my eyes and drifted into a comfortable sleep.

(Kendall's POV)

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom behind the stove cooking. "Hey, mom whatcha cookin'?" I asked walking over to the counter.

"Spaghetti Allie's favorite. Where is Allie anyway?" She asked looking around.

"Up in my room lying down." I said smiling

"Don't let her fall asleep Kendall!" she yelled at me.

"What why not?" I asked completely confused.

"Never mind just watch the noodles I'll be right back." She said while running towards my room.

(Mama Knight's POV)

"Never mind just watch the noodles I'll be right back." I said while running up to Kendall's room. "Please don't tell me I'm too late." I kept saying to myself, then I opened the door and came face to face with a pure white wolf. "Oh no." I said to myself I looked at her, then walked out of the room and into mine. Lucky I didn't get rid of that chain leash I used to use for her mother. I walked back into Kendall's room closed the door quietly, and very quietly made my way over to her, and carefully pulled the chain around her neck. Once it was properly on her eyes snapped open. "Here we go. If she's anything like her mother this won't be easy." I thought. Allie stood up on the bed, stretched her legs out . Then just stood there looking at me "Sit." I said to see if she'll listen. As soon as the word left my mouth she sat down. I smiled. This is why I loved Allie so much. I took off the leash. "Come on, Allie." I she hopped off the bed and stood next to me, looking up at me.

I walked over to the door with Allie at my left side. "You wanna see Kendall?" I asked she barked, I smiled. "How about Katie?" she barked once again, I laughed. "Come on, lets go say hi" I opened the door and we walked down stairs into the living room. I looked down at her. "Sit. Stay. I'll call you in after I talk to Kendall. When I do I want you to use the doggie door. Okay?" I asked she barked letting me know she understood. I walked into the kitchen. "Kendall. Take a seat, we need to talk." I said he gave me a confused look. "You're not in trouble. It's about Allie."

"Mom what's going on? What were those barks bout they sounded like a dog. Is she hurt?" he asked looking as though he was about to cry.

"No. Nothing like that, just sit down." I told him.

"What's going on? 'S she okay?"

"She is fine. It's just she's a wolf her whole family is actually. James is too and they've never been separated. So when they more then I think it's what two miles? Something like that. But when ever they are more then two or three miles from each other for longer then two hours. They turn into there wolves." I told him.

"Come!" I yelled out to Allie.

As soon as she walk into the kitchen she sat down next to me. "Kendall this is Alexandra Mari Diamond's wolf. You know those black dogs that would come and go?" he nodded. "That was Allie and James' mom and Dad." I said "And Allie actually listens. Watch, Allie. Speak." She barked. "jumped." She stood up, and jumped into the air. I smiled. "Good girl." I said she barked again. I looked over to Kendall, he was still in shock. I looked at Allie. "Go say hi." She then jumped onto his lap and started licking his face, soon he was laughing. I smiled and went back to the spaghetti I looked over my shoulder and saw them horsing around. "Go play outside." And Allie went running to the door that led to the patio, I walked over and opened the sliding door. She ran out and jumped over the railing. I smiled and walked back to the stove. Kendall walked down the stairs and ran over to Allie, I smiled. When Katie got home she was quick to notice Kendall in the backyard playing with a dog.

"Mom, I thought you said no more dogs?" Katie questioned.

"I did. And that's no dog that is Alexandra Diamond in the yard." I told Katie a while ago about there family.

She just smiled and ran out to the yard. I looked out the window just in time to see Katie tackle Allie to the ground. I smiled at the three of them, playing in the yard just like old times. They have grown so much sense the last time they were together like this, but back then Allie wasn't a wolf. But I'm happy we came back.

"Dinner's done!" I yelled out the widow. Kendall and Katie came running. But Allie just sat there.

I gave her a confused look. "Come on, you too." I say to her with a smile. As she came running into the kitchen. After we were all finished eating, Kendall took Allie up to his room. Katie also went to her room to do homework. I'm so proud of her, the other day I got a call from her school asking if I wanted them to let her skip and go straight to the high school next year, 'Cause she at high school level in all her classes. I told them I'd think about and get back to them, I have to talk to both Kendall and Katie about it.

"Kendall, Katie, Allie! I need to talk to you. It's about school." I yelled, and all of them came running down the stairs. Allie first, next is Kendall, and finally Katie.

"What's up mom?" Kendall was the first to question with a rather confused expression. I smiled.

"I got a call from Katie's school today. They recommended for her to skip a couple grades and so straight to ninth grade. And I wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it before I agreed to anything."

"That's awesome! You have to say yes mom!" Kendall said with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"Yeah, mom you have to!" Katie agreed. Then Allie barked while she jumped up. We all laughed at that.

"Okay, OKAY! I'll call the school later. Okay it's time for bed."

"Okay, night mom. Love you!" Kendall hollered as he made his way back up to his room with Allie trailing behind him. She turned to look at me and barked. I giggled at this.

"Yeah, love you mom goodnight." Katie yelled from the top of the stair case. "Hey, mom? Where's Allie sleeping?"

"Allie is sleeping in my room, I'm taking the floor so she could have the bed." Kendall said with a genuine smile.

"The sleeping arrangements have been made. Now everyone off to bed." They all went to there rooms Allie with Kendall and Katie in her room.

(Kendall's POV)

*time skip morning*

I woke up this morning in my bed with Allie on the floor. Only she was not a wolf anymore. She back to her normal self again, with one of my flannel shirts on. "She looks cute the way she's curled up into a ball like that." I thought. I then looked over to see what time it was. Luckily today's Saturday. When I turned to look at Allie once more, looking back at me with those dark blue eyes I have grown to love.

"Morning Cheshire, how'd you sleep? And when did we switch spots? I wanted you to sleep on the bed. I was willing to sleep on the floor."

"Mornin' to you too! To answer your questions. I slept perfectly fine on the floor. Oh, right after you fell asleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" she said with a slight blush.

"Really? What exactly did you hear?" I asked, I really hoped it had nothing to do with the dream I had last night, which is cause of the boner I'm rocking. I'm just happy it's covered with the blanket.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you had a wet dream about me last night, saying how you like, no. How you love seeing me ride your long hard cock. And let me tell you the truth." She got up from the floor, came closer to the bed to lean over and whisper in my ear.

"The way you said it, babe I was so wet. I had to touch myself, if only you were awake. You sure did miss an amazing show." She pulled back.

And I'm so hard its throbbing to the point where I'm in pain, so I slip my hand under the blanket. I looked up at her she smiled at me then walked out of the room. Thank the gods. I couldn't take it anymore, I slipped my hand into my boxers. I never came so fast in my life. I came with a loud moan. I honestly didn't care who heard me. I needed to let it out.

"Morning" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Allie walked up to me. "You're a screamer, nice to know." She whispered in my ear.

I blushed and when she pulled away to look at me. She giggled and winked at me which only caused me to blush harder.

_**im not sure if i should continue with this story or not. thank you for reading! please review i would like to know what you guys think! (baby voice)**_


End file.
